issufandomcom-20200213-history
World War I
World War I or the Great War was a global Conflict between the Quadruple Alliance and the Triple Entente. That lasted from July 28, 1914 to November 11, 1918. And ended in an Alliance victory. The war was faught on fronts from North America to Europe and Asia. The war began when the Austrian Price was assasinated, and pulled the two alliances into war when the Entente was blamed for the murder and the Alliance moved to defend their ally Austria. The Entente then followed suit and declared war upon the Quadruple Alliance. The Quadruple Alliance The Alliance has it's beginnings when the foremost industrial and colonial powers decided that to avoid competition and conflict, that they shoudl instead cooperate in political and military matters. The leaders of the United States, Great Britain, Ublia and Italy. And in 1895, the alliance was formed in London, England. Austria later joined this alliance in 1902. The Allaince consolidated power and established itself as the world's leading Imperial Powers. With the United States the foremost American Power, the British Empire controlling the largest Empire in History. Ublia expanding its holdings in Africa and the Pacific. Italy with a sizable North African base, and Austria with some notable overseas holdings. The Alliance built itself on growing economies and booming industry, and had the largest inductrial sectors in the world to fuel their expansion. As the United States claimed overseas islands from Hawaii to the Philippines to Italy conquering Ethiopia and Somalia. Meanwhile, at home these nations were among the most developed and progressive. The US had the largest middle class and growing universal suffrage and the European powers providing greater living standards than what most other nations offered at the time. And the leaders of the Alliance claimed that Alliance was able to expand these principles through their collective influence. The Triple Entente The Triple Entente, on the other hand was formed out of necessity rather than shared ideals or interest. Woodrow Wilson, President of the Confederacy was worried that the United States could use the Alliance to finally conquer the Confederate States of America. And sought out nations that were also threatened by the alliance. His first and most obvious prospect was the European Empire. The oldest ally of the Confederacy and was virtually surrounded by Allied nations, with Great Britain just across the channel and Ublia and Italy just across the border. The Europeans and Confederates had a first meeting in Paris when they discussed other possible allies. And the next choice was Czarist Russia. Despite its economic situation and delicate social environment, the Russian Empire was a vast and powerful nation whose only reliabe ally was Sedikal. Wilson and the EE King agreed to invite the Russian Czar to a summit held in Richmond, Virginia in 1908. The Confederates and Europeans convinced the Czar that it was in Russia's best interest to ally with their nations to counter the increasing Alliance influence. The results was seen in what would become the Triple Entente. The alliance consisted of the Confederate States of America, European Empire and Russian Empire. Sedikal joined in 1910 and Turkey joined in 1911. The Entente formed a formed a effective counter to the Alliance as the Confederacy was among the most heavily defended nations on the planet, with the endless defenses between themselves and the United States. The European Empire among the most industrialized and economic center of the Entente. Russia controlling a huge empire that ruled over large portions of Europe and Asia with many natural resources. Sedikal with a large conscripted army and Turkey with a key location at the crossroads between Europe, Africa and Asia. But, socially the Entente had many problems. Segregation and apartheid were the norms in the Confederate States of America. The European Empire's politcal landscape was unstable as many wanted a Democratic government. Russia's serf system and widespread poverty had their people on the verge of revolution. Sedikal was going through a transitional phase and Turkey was ruled by a theocratic government. But despite this, the Triple Entente held enough influence and power to rival the Quadruple Alliance and it's nations were rich agriculturally, especially the Confederacy. European Front Alliance Invasion of France European Empire Offensives Sedik-Austrian Front Ublian Advances in Russia Russian Revolution and Withdrawel European Empire's Decline Alliance Naval Superiority Asian Front Turkish Early Victories Italian Holding Actions Alliance Counter Offensives Turkish Defeat and Surrender North American Front Confederate Invasion of the West American Eastern Victories Confederate assaults in California European Allies Arrive Fall of West Virginia and Missouri Stalemate on the American Front Surrender to Quadruple Alliance Aftermath